


Uncertainty

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three">Table for Three</a>. When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile">Table for Three collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).

Hermione should have been grateful to be home after a long day of work, but truth be told she wasn't. That was largely because the problems she was having at the Ministry were connected to her home life  or rather the personal life she had chosen to have.  
  
She had worked late for the third day in a row that week, so figured a hot shower followed by curling up in bed with a good book was in order.  
  
"You work such long hours I'm starting to think you've moved in at the Ministry," Ron's voice sounded from the living room.  
  
She knew he was only teasing, but after the week she'd had, Hermione wasn't up to exchanging witty banter with Ron.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked when she just continued to stand there, not saying anything.  
  
After having to keep everything bottled up inside for the last ten hours, she exploded at Ron. "How can you even ask me that, when you know exactly what's wrong. I spend all day with a bunch of bigots who when they aren't talking behind my back loud enough for me to hear them, are looking at me like I'm the slag of the wizarding world."  
  
"If you'd stop thinking about yourself for two seconds you'd realize you're not the only one being affected by all this," Ron snapped. "My family's not even talking to me." Well, the twins were but having them support his new age lifestyle, as they liked to call it wasn't going to get him back into good graces with his mother. "Harry's not having an easy time of it either. The Daily Prophet had finally stopped mentioning his name in every issue and now he's front page material again."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry. I know it hasn't been easy for you two either."  
  
"You're damn right it hasn't. Believe me, the names you've been called is nothing compared to what Harry and me have had to put up with."  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
"Maybe that would mean something if you weren't acting like this is all mine and Harry's fault."  
  
"Well, if you two hadn't insisted on a quick shag in the middle of Diagon Alley that Prophet reporter never would have gotten a picture of us." It had been a darkened alleyway but that wasn't the point. It obviously hadn't been secluded enough to keep anyone from seeing them.  
  
"I don't remember you protesting very much at the time," said Ron, his voice carrying louder now. "You could have just said no."  
  
"So now this is all my fault?" Hermione said incredulously.  
  
Ron merely shrugged because he knew it would only serve to make her angrier.  
  
"Fine. If this is all my fault I know the solution. Maybe the three of us need to take a break."  
  
Ron had only been looking to make her as angry as she had made him. He hadn't intended to provoke her to the point where she was threatening to break up with him and Harry. He didn't know if she was bluffing or not and he never got the chance to call her on it because she locked herself in her room, taking care to slam the door shut behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
When Harry got home the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. There was no sound of the wireless or the telly or anything at all for that matter. He wondered if that meant Ron had gone out and Hermione wasn't home from work yet  which wouldn't have been all that surprising. At least one of his theories was proved wrong when he found Ron sitting alone in the kitchen with only the small light above the stove on. Harry noticed there were several beer cans on the table in front of him.  
  
"Rough day?" Harry asked, removing his cloak and throwing it over one of the chairs.  
  
"She wants to move out," was Ron's flat response. "I mean, she didn't say it like that but I know that's what she was thinking."  
  
Harry had to sit down. "I was only gone for a few hours. When the hell did all this happen?"  
  
"She came home from work and we got in a bit of a row  don't look at me like that, Harry. I didn't start this one. She thinks that she's the only one suffering  like you and me aren't putting up with enough shit as it is. Anyways, Hermione thinks we should take a break."  
  
"Even if we did, things wouldn't get any better," said Harry in a low voice. "The damage has already been done."  
  
Ron snorted. "Try telling Hermione that."  
  
"I'll talk to her," Harry offered.  
  
"I think she's gone to bed." Ron supposed it was a good thing they had gotten a three bedroom flat once they had left Hogwarts. They had decided on that to keep anyone from suspecting their was anything besides friendship going on between the three of them. Of course that was a moot point now that everyone in the wizarding world knew they were a trio in more ways than one.  
  
"I'm going to bed too," said Harry, sounding weary. "I'll talk to Hermione tomorrow." He had spent most of the day on an Order mission with Lupin, trying to track down a handful of Death Eaters that had thus far eluded the Ministry's Aurors. So far, Lupin was the only person that seemed to have an open mind concerning his relationship with Ron and Hermione. Harry knew he shouldn't have expected any less from his former professor who had been unfairly discriminated against for much of his life due to his lycanthropy.  
  
When Harry stood up, he was surprised when Ron did the same and announced he was going to bed as well.  
  
Considering what they had been through this past week with their relationship becoming public knowledge and the resulting consequences, it was no wonder the three of them were turning in so early.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
When Ron had said he was going to bed, Harry didn't know why he had automatically assumed that meant Ron would go to his own room. Maybe that was because their relationship had cooled off somewhat since their threesome had suddenly become everyone else's business. But that thought was the farthest thing on Harry's mind when Ron pushed him back onto the bed, pinning him to the bed as he straddled his waist. Ron began grinding his body against Harry's, so that in no time their erections digging into each other's thighs.  
  
They soon started to remove each other's clothes, or rather made a few fumbled attempts at it because Ron was still on top of Harry. Ron shifted enough of his weight that he was able to tug Harry's trousers off, followed by his boxers. Harry returned the favour so they were both lying starkers. Harry let his hands get tangled in Ron's hair as they exchanged a rough open mouthed kiss that was full of desire and need.  
  
Ron slid his hand down Harry's chest and down passed his stomach until he reached his intended target. He gripped Harry's cock and immediately began to pump the encouraged flesh. Harry's cock was hot and hard in his hands, and the friction Ron was creating only served to increase that sensation. Ron brought his other hand down to spread the pre cum over Harry's weeping cock, so it added as an additional lubricant allowing Ron to speed up the pace at which he was pumping him.  
  
With every movement, Harry found his hips arching off the bed as he thrust hard into Ron's hands. When he felt the beginning of an orgasm building inside him Ron's hands released him.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Harry asked, knowing his voice sounded like a plea of desperation. He was so fucking close to release and Ron had just stopped for no apparent reason.  
  
"Turn over," Ron said, his voice rough.  
  
Harry obeyed, already anticipating what was going to happen next.  
  
With desperation guiding his movements, Ron fumbled for Harry's wand amid the mess of clothing on the floor. He knew he wouldn't be able to perform the lubrication charm as good without his own wand, but there was no way in hell he was going back to his own room. Besides, Harry never complained about the pain when they fucked.  
  
Ron pulled Harry up from the mattress so he was on his hands and knees in front of him, with his throbbing erection bobbing out from between his legs. Expertly, Ron sank into Harry, gripping his hips so he could push himself deeper.  
  
When Ron felt Harry tense up, he said, "are you okay?"  
  
"Never better," Harry responded through gritted teeth. "Really, Ron, I'm fine. Start moving already."  
  
Ron trusted Harry to tell him if the pain was too much, so he started moving in and out of him. Whenever he rammed his cock into Harry, he used his grip on Harry's waist to propel him back against him, which allowed Ron to sink himself deeper with every thrust.  
  
Harry's head lolled forward, hearing Ron's grunts as loud as his own as he slammed into him. Harry fisted his cock, thrusting into his own hand in time with Ron's movements.  
  
Breathing ragged, each of Ron's thrusts became more frantic as he felt the all too familiar twitching of his cock, telling him he was close.  
  
When Harry's orgasm erupted it was so powerful he almost thought he would black out. He brought Ron over the edge with him, who spilled his seed deep into Harry's rectum. Soon Ron's cum was spilling out from Harry's arse cheeks and onto the bed.  
  
"Fuck, Ron, keep going," Harry urged him on as he continued to jerk himself off to completion. Ron's climax was prolonging his own and he didn't want Ron to pull out until he was done.  
  
When their collective orgasms ended, it took all the strength Ron had left not to just collapse on top of Harry. Ron settled instead for lying sprawled out on the bed beside him.  
  
"Feel better?" Harry said, breathing heavily.  
  
Ron gave a guilty start. Maybe he had gotten a bit carried away.  
  
"Ron, it's okay. It's been a rough week for all of us."  
  
Ron turned onto his back so he was staring at the ceiling. "What if she leaves, Harry?"  
  
"It might happen," Harry said softly. "So we should be ready to deal with it.  
  
Even as he said those words, Harry knew he and Ron would probably never be ready to deal with the reality that Hermione might leave them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what to make of Harry showing up at her office in the middle of the day. On the one hand, she should have been angry because he was only serving to fuel the Ministry gossip mill. But at the same time, it was good to see him since she had been putting quite a bit of distance between herself and the boys lately.  
  
"Is it okay that I'm here?" Harry asked, sounding uncertain.  
  
"Of course it's okay," she answered truthfully. "I'm just going to have to get used to all the talking behind my back anyways, right?"  
  
Harry took a seat in the vacant chair in front of her desk. "If you need any help, I have quite a few years experience dealing with that."  
  
Hermione frowned. She had expected Harry to take the news of their relationship being in the wizarding world spotlight much more serious than this. He was a very private person after all, and always hated the way the Prophet and everyone else would come to their own conclusions about his life.  
  
"Look, this whole situation bothers me too," he said, as if reading her mind. "Our personal lives are nobody's business, but I knew this would happen eventually  and so did you."  
  
"Of course I realized this would happen," she stated matter-of-factly. "I just didn't think it would be this soon." They had been out of Hogwarts for only a year and had been in a relationship even less than that.  
  
"If you want to break things off, you need to tell me and Ron."  
  
Hermione's head was spinning when she heard Harry say that. "That's not what I want."  
  
It was Harry's turn to frown. He hated being lied to, which probably had a lot to do with all those years of people keeping secrets from him  or in other words lying to his face  because they thought it was for his own good. "I talked with Ron. He told me you mentioned taking a break."  
  
"Harry, I was upset. Ron and I were having a row and the words just came out."  
  
"You wouldn't have said them if you weren't at least considering it."  
  
"I'm not. I don't know what else to say to convince you of that."  
  
"I don't know either."  
  
Harry didn't stay any longer after that and Hermione made no attempts to stop him from leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Work was a lost cause for Hermione after Harry left. She kept replaying their conversation in her head, and how Harry had not looked like he believed her when she said she didn't want to end things. If she was honest with herself, the thought had crossed her mind but it wasn't just because everyone knew about the three of them now. She'd had these doubts before but had never said anything because it was normal for her to worry about things endlessly.  
  
With all the overtime Hermione had been putting in, she thought nothing of leaving work a little early. She felt horrible that both Ron and Harry thought she was going to leave them. She needed to sort out this mess, so they would know she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
When Hermione got home, she could hear both boys' voices carrying from one of the bedrooms. She knew she couldn't seclude herself in her room like she had been doing recently.  
  
She found them in Harry's bedroom, looking as though they were getting ready to go out somewhere. They didn't bother to hide their surprise at seeing her.  
  
"We need to talk," she said to the both of them.  
  
"Usually when you say that it means you want to lecture us about something," Ron remarked.  
  
Hermione clamped her mouth shut to keep herself from being goaded into another row with him. What she had to say was more important than responding with an angry retort.  
  
"I'm sorry things have gotten so bad between us, and it's largely my fault because I let you both believe that I was having doubts about our relationship."  
  
Harry, who hadn't believed what she had said to him in her office, looked more inclined to believe her now. "Go on," he said to her.  
  
"I'll admit that I've had doubts about everything, but that's not something that started just because everyone found out about us. I've felt this way since the beginning."  
  
"You should have said something," said Ron.  
  
"You're right, I should have," she conceded. "We should have dealt with these issues at the beginning, but I didn't think you wanted to talk about them," she finished, looking at Ron and then at Harry.  
  
"We didn't," Harry answered for both him and Ron. "I guess I sort of figured the uncertainty and everything would go away, but it didn't."  
  
"Well, we've cleared the air now, haven't we?" Said Ron.  
  
Neither Harry nor Hermione responded, and even Ron knew they really hadn't come to any resolutions about anything.  
  
"For the moment, I think it's good enough that we all agree we have uncertainties to work through," said Hermione, surprising Ron and Harry. She was sure they were expecting her to force them to talk about their feelings and other rubbish things, as Ron would put it. "Besides, I think it's much more important that I convince you both I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Harry was the closest, so she moved towards him and pressed her lips to his in a full on kiss. She felt Harry's surprise at her actions but that lasted only a moment. He was soon weaving his fingers through her thick curls and pulling her close to him.  
  
"Maybe I should leave the room," said Ron, though he was only joking.  
  
"If you insist," said Harry with a cheeky grin.  
  
"If there's one thing we've never had a problem with it's how to share," said Hermione, smiling as well.  
  
Ron's way to show his agreement was to kiss Hermione in much the same way she had with Harry only moments before. He eagerly probed her lips apart to let his tongue slide into her mouth, so their tongues were pressing against each other.  
  
Ron broke the kiss, only to pull Hermione down onto the bed with him. Once Harry joined them, it was only a matter of time before the three of them were a naked heap of bodies and limbs, groping and touching one another.  
  
With Hermione on her back, Harry and Ron used their hands to caress the inside of her thighs before meeting up at her center. Together, they both fingered and teased her cunt, while Hermione bucked and moaned under their ministrations.  
  
When Ron slid a finger inside her Harry was there rubbing her clit, the both of them driving her into a lustful frenzy.  
  
What drove her over the edge was when they removed their hands and replaced them with their mouths. Two separate sets of mouths were lapping at her folds. She cried out and thrust her pussy towards their waiting mouths, wanting more. Harry and Ron responded by using their tongues to lick and probe her clit.  
  
With everything they were doing to her, she climaxed screaming both their names. The boys kept up their pleasuring of her until her orgasm subsided and she lay still on the bed.  
  
"You know, if you weren't so stubborn, we could have been doing this days ago," Ron teased.  
  
Hermione's response was to roll her eyes at him. "You could have apologized as well."  
  
"But you rarely ever have apologize so I enjoy hearing you say it," he responded with a smirk.  
  
Harry merely shook his head. There were some things about Ron and Hermione he would never understand.  
  
Though Harry and Ron were both ready to go  their rock hard cocks were evidence of that  they let Hermione rest for a bit before getting started again.  
  
Hermione straddled Ron's waist before mounting him. With Ron's cock buried deep in her pussy, Harry prepped Hermione so he could take her from behind. When she was ready for him, Harry pushed his cock into her arse. He felt Hermione tense up and heard her sharp intake of breath that he stopped himself from pushing in any further.  
  
When Hermione reached around to caress his face, Harry took that as a sign that he should start moving. He could hear her moans gradually getting louder as he penetrated her more deeply.  
  
Ron was doing anything but lie still beneath her. His hands were roaming over Hermione's breasts as she rode his cock. He watched as Harry's lips latched onto her neck, knowing Hermione was going to scold him in the morning for leaving a mark in such a noticeable place.  
  
Harry's hands had a hold of Hermione's waist in a firm grip, impaling her back onto his cock. When he moved out of her, she had no chance to feel empty because Ron was driving his cock into her from below. No matter how many times they did it like this  with her in the middle and both boys pounding into her simultaneously  it was the most incredible feeling. It had been a bit awkward the first few times they had tried it, but was Hermione ever grateful that months ago she had been receptive when Ron and Harry had asked if they could be inside her at the same time.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth as he felt his dick starting to tense up inside Hermione's arse. He released his hold on one of her hips to finger her cunt as she moved up and down on Ron's cock. With his chest pressed firmly against her back, Harry came crying out her name as he did so. His own orgasm started a chain reaction, so that as he was emptying himself into Hermione, she sank down onto Ron's lap triggering their own climaxes.  
  
Head hanging in exhaustion, Harry pulled out of Hermione and fell back onto the bed beside Ron.  
  
When Ron and Hermione came down from their collective orgasms, the three of them lay tangled together, panting and sweating but feeling relief. Relief because they knew their relationship was strong enough to survive whatever difficult times lay ahead.  
  
"I think I still need more convincing that you're not serious about moving out," Ron said, lightly cupping Hermione's breasts. "What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I definitely need more convincing," he responded with a grin.  
  
Hermione was happy to give them all the convincing they needed.  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
